The Darkest Day
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - Looking down at the cold back stone in front of her, she considered the weather to be fitting. Each drop of ice cold rain represented her tears, the chaotic wind her memories and the dark looming clouds her emotions. She was the storm. OCxKakash


**Author's Notes:** This chapter was harder to write than I had originally thought. I knew what I wanted when I started it but trying to organize and make flow was much more difficult. So I hope your not disappointed. Please review. I haven't gotten many reviews for any of my stories, so now I beg...please review!

**Major Edit:** This oneshot has been moved from The Ghost of You series so that it may stand alone and receive the recognition it deserves. It has not been altered from the original version. :)

* * *

**The Darkest Day**

The sky was the darkest she had ever seen it, her head tilted back as she gazed up at the black clouds blanketing the normally calm blue sky. It had been threatening to rain since that day. Like the pain in her heart, the rain was building up until it was too heavy to be contained and began to fall.

_Sakumo squealed when he heard the knock at the door, pushing himself up off the floor and walking as fast as his little feet could take him towards the sound. Moiya snatched him up and carried him with her "Your too nosy for your own good." she scolded playfully, pinching his nose. Pulling the door open she smiled at Genma standing near the post "Look who's here Sakumo." she pointed and looked between Sakumo's smiling face and Genma's "Who is that?" she asked the toddler. _

The cool drops of rain pelted her face painfully as the wind blew chaotically around her. Her shaking fingers pushing back the wet strands of blonde hair plastered to her face. She couldn't remember walking through the village, every step had been a memory playing in her mind. Memories of him, of them.

_It didn't register the first time she glanced up at him that his smile was forced while Sakumo clapped his hands together and wiggled to get down from her arms. But when she looked back over at the tall jonin her own smile faded and she let Sakumo slip down her side to the ground unable to hold onto him. Genma turned and watched Gai walk up the stone path, bending down to catch Sakumo as he toddled up to him before turning back to face Moiya._

Looking down at the cold back stone in front of her, she considered the weather to be fitting. It mimicked her heart she thought feeling the lump burning her throat as she slowly dropped to her knees. Each drop of ice cold rain represented her tears, the chaotic wind her memories and the dark looming clouds her emotions. She was the storm.

_She couldn't hear his words as he stepped up in front of her, although she could still see his lips moving. Genma grabbed her arms to stop her from backing away from him as he spoke. Her head shaking as she closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Gai moved past them into the house with Sakumo who watched his mother fall to her knees before he found himself in his crib next to his sister. _

Moiya reached a shaky hand out to the freshly carved name. Her fingers lightly tracing over the kanji that read Hatake Kakashi. A flash of lightening illuminating the lines of water as they crisscrossed and joined together like little waterfalls on their journey over the numerous names of fallen shinobi.

_She just stood there. Unable to move, to breath, staring at his face. He looked pale, white, cold, lifeless. Dead. For some strange reason she thought she saw his chest rise and fall. It was as if he would sit up any moment and scold them for being so gullible. But he didn't, he wouldn't. Slowly reaching out she ran a finger down the scar on his face, a sob catching in her throat. He was so cold and she realized she would never feel his warmth, hear his voice, see his smile. _

Leaning her forehead against the cool stone she closed her eyes and listened to the rain pounding a rhythm around her, interrupted occasionally by the sound of the rolling thunder. The flash of lightening snapping her out of one memory only to be replaced instantly by another. Like the winds around her, switching direction, broken and ceaseless. She felt trapped. She couldn't stop remembering. Him. Her. Them.

_Rows and rows of shinobi clad in black. Sad eyes and hearts but no tears. Why is it we don't cry? Shinobi rule number 25. Would it be wrong if I did cry? Would he think less of me? Would they? Can he even see me where he is? Those aren't even his favorite flower. I wish I could cry, then my chest, my throat wouldn't hurt so much. I haven't cried since Genma came that day. Not yet. Not here. Not like this. Kakashi...I need you._

The wind howling, rain pounding, lightening flashing, thunder rolling. Her sobs choking, tears blinding, lungs burning, head pounding. "Why?" her weak voice cracked, partially drowned out by her sobs as the anger flared within her like the wrath of the storm around her "Why did you leave me?" she screamed slamming her fists against the stone.

"_He made it all the way back to Konoha before he..." "...they found him next to the memorial stone. I don't think he wanted you to see him in his condition."_ _"A kunai...too much blood...near his heart...surprised he made it so far..." "Im sorry for your loss." " An excellent shinobi."_ _"A good man." "He loved you very much."_

She wanted to scream at them all, to tell them all to shut up as she covered her ears with her hands. But they just kept talking, reassuring, comforting, reminiscing. The roar of the storm had risen to deafening levels, drowning out her anguish cries, but not the voices in her head. Each one running into and mixing with another, replaying again and again until they sounded like the wind. Nothing more than a howling fury. Like her heart.

"I need you."

"_I love you." _

"Come back to me."

"_I cant. But Ill always be there. Watching."_

"I love you."

"_I know. It'll be ok."_

"Not without you. Sakumo, Mari. They wont know you."

"_You'll tell them. They'll know."_

"I cant live without you. It hurts too much."

"_Yes you can. Live for us. For Mari and Sakumo."_

"Take me with you."

"_Someday. Not today."_

"I love you."

"_I love you too baby."_

Moiya slowly opened her eyes. For a split second, in the rays of the sun, she thought she saw him standing over her. His hand reaching out to her. She blinked. He was gone. Like the storm. The sun squeezed down between the remaining dark clouds. The rain was nothing more than drops of water sparkling over the grass and trees. Puddles reflecting the sky above. No longer dark and angry.

She felt drained. Exhausted. Somewhat relieved. As if the weight of the last few days had lifted enough to let her breath again. The ache was still there, the tears still managed to escape, slipping down into her already wet hair. But the storm had finally passed. She could go on for another day she thought staring up at the slowly drifting clouds.


End file.
